


Mini Explosions

by Rose711



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Michael Guerin Week 2020, mention of Forlex, sarcastic ribbing of forrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Michael confesses how he really feels about Forrest.Written for Day 2 of Michael Guerin Week 2020: Alien Powers/"There's something you should know"
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927657
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Mini Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> This is not super friendly to Forrest and Forlex but it is not meant in a rude or mean way; it is Michael being his sarcastic ass self to deflect his pain - and nothing is said to Forrest, it's all in Michael's mind (and one line to Alex). Basically, it's just meant to be fun so don't come for me lmao  
> Also, I hate writing summaries.

Michael sat on a bench across the street from the Crashdown, taking his phone out and pretending to be enthralled with the blank screen. That seemed less creepy than staring at your ex and his new boo through the window of the diner, right?

He didn’t want to be doing this; he wanted to be inside the diner eating a cheeseburger and extra large order of fries. He didn’t want to spend every three seconds scoffing at the way Alex laughed when Forrest told what he sure was a dumb joke. He didn’t want to dawdle his lunch break away by rolling his eyes whenever Forrest’s hand reached even just a centimeter closer to Alex’s. He didn’t want to be jealous or angry with himself. Yet here he was, peering through the looking glass at what could have been.

His phone buzzed, reminding him that he should be looking at it and not semi-stalking. When he finished answering the text from Isobel he glanced up to find the table formerly occupied by his newly buff ex and the blue-haired boyfriend stealer, _err… Alex and Forrest_ , empty. Letting out a relieved sigh, Michael ran across the street to grab lunch; he knew Sanders would already be looking for him and pissed if he was much later. And he’d have to stay on Sanders good side and keep that day job because being a covert detective was evidently not in his future - the door flew open hitting him hard in the shoulder, revealing Alex and Forrest behind it.

“Guerin! Are you okay?” Michael’s heart fluttered at Alex’s genuine concern, his throbbing shoulder already forgotten.

“Yeah, yeah,” Michael muttered despite barely registering the question due to the gorgeous man in front of him. He groaned internally at his own lovestruck-foolishness.

“I’ll talk to you later, Alex,” Forrest announced, bringing Michael back to reality. “Good seeing you, Alien Guy.” Both men smiled at Forrest as he walked away, Michael’s smile just a tad forced.

“I was wondering when you going to come in to the diner,” Alex said as Michael’s eyes grew wide. Did he see him staring? Did he think he was creepy? Will he have to move out of town?

“Was just checking some messages on my phone, wanted to prolong my lunch break as much as I could.” He shrugged trying to seem nonchalant. He thought it was working.

“You did seem engrossed in the phone,” Alex smirked. _Shit_. It wasn’t working. He was now the town creeper. Maybe Liz needed an assistant in California…

Alex laughed and Michael’s heart fluttered again. “Are you avoiding me, Guerin?” Alex asked in a joking manner but Michael knew him well enough to know it was also a serious question.

“No,” he answered quickly causing a glare from Alex. “I’m really not.” And he wasn’t. Not really at least. Forrest had become a fixture at non-alien related group gatherings and Michael even regularly played pool with him at the Wild Pony while Alex caught up with Maria. But that didn’t mean that he loved seeing them together and there were some days when it just simply hurt. He would try to hide it, put on his best fake smile, tell extra corny and offensive jokes, try not to think about how he wished it was him, try to convince himself their time will come. Some days were hard. And today was one of those days.

“Guerin…”

“Alex, I’m not avoiding you. Everything is fine!” Michael winced as he realized that last part had nothing to do with anything Alex asked. He dug his nails into his palms and tried taking a few deep breaths but he was already angry with himself.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Except it was something and if Alex couldn’t already read him like a book, he would have known by the street light above them shattering.

“Let’s sit for a minute,” Alex said calmly, leading them to a nearby bench. Michael was never going to get his lunch, but being close to Alex would be worth it.

They sat in silence for a good two minutes, Alex not pushing anything while Michael made himself calm down and figure out what had happened - and what to say.

“There’s something you should know,” he started with confidence, looking at Alex and feeling reassurance. “I don’t like Forrest.”

Alex nearly howled with laughter and Michael couldn’t help but join in.

“Ya don’t say!” Alex choked out between laughs. “You could have fooled me!”

Michael smiled as he took in the way Alex’s lips curled and his eyes glistened; the sun was framing his face just right, and all Michael wanted to do was run his hands through his hair. He snapped back to reality when Alex snorted and they both flew into another fit of laughter.

“Well, there’s something you should know, too,” Alex said once he caught his breath. “Forrest and I are not together anymore, we’re not dating. We realized we’re better off as friends.”

“What?! But he’s such a good guy!” Alex was thrown back into laughter but Michael was serious.

“You just said you didn’t like him!” Alex scoffed.

“Well,” Michael murmured, wondering if he should just tell the truth, after all he and Alex were trying this whole ‘be friends and be honest’ thing. _Fuck it, why not_. “I like the guy, I just don’t like him with you.”

Michael wasn’t even sure Alex heard him with how softly he had spoken and the dead silence that sat next to him. But then: “Do you want to grab drinks tonight?”

It was Michael’s turn to be stunned into silence before another wave of confidence hit. “Dinner. Your house. I’ll cook.” He stomach tied itself into knots until he looked to Alex and they locked eyes. Alex’s grin made his heart fluttered once again and he knew without a doubt it was finally their time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
